dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wheesung
thumb Perfil thumb|272px|Wheesung *'Nombre artistico': WheeSung *'Nombre real': Choi Whee Sung *'Nickname': Real slow *'Profesion:' Cantante, Conductor, Compositor, Productor y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento': 5-febrero-1982 *'Lugar de nacimiento': Seúl, Corea del sur *'Estatura': 172cm *'Peso': 63kg *'Compañia': YMC Entertainment Biografia Wheesung comenzo su carrera en 1999 con una boyband coreana que duró poco, A4. Él dejo la banda después de su primer album debut , diciendo que había diferencias musicales entre él y los otros miembros de la banda. Después de dejar A4, en firmó en M Boat, una compáñia hermana de YG Entertainment. Él sufrió unos años de entrenamiento vocal bajo la compañia y liberó su primer álbum solista "Like A Movie" en 2002. El album fue muy popular después de numerosas alabanzas de muchos artistas conocidos , incluido Seo Taiji y Shin Seung Hun. En el 2003 , el realizo su segundo album "It's Real" . Demostró ser tan popular como su primer album, haciéndolo el mejor artista en ventas del 2003 en Corea. Wheesung dejó YG Entertainment después que su contrato expirara en marzo del 2006. Él firmó un nuevo contrato por el cual se reportó que gano 1.5 millones en esta compañia Orange Shock Agency. Ahí fue el comienzo en el que el empezó a componer y producir más con esta nueva compañia teniendo una mayor libertad para realizar lo que él quisiera. El 7 de noviembre de 2011 entró al servicio militar obligatorio. El 9 de agosto de 2013, Wheesung fue dado de baja del servicio militar en medio de una controversia por supuesto uso indebido de su teléfono celular. El pasado 12 de mayo, tras 2 años y 7 meses lejos de los escenarios, el cantante sorprende a sus fans con un mini álbum titulado ‘The Best Man’, cuyo sencillo "Night and Day", lo llevó a ganar el primer lugar en “Show Champion” el 14 de mayo. Programas de TV *'2014: 'Weekly Idol (cap. 150) *'2009:' "Pre Star-1 Show" Discografía 'Album' 'Mini Album' 'Single' Experiencia Wheesung es conocido por crear composiciones o letras para otros artistas, entre las canciones mas populares donde el ha participado están: *T-ara - I go crazy because of you (Letrista) *Ivy - Sonata of Temptation (letrista), Cupido (Letrista) *G.NA - I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better (Letrista), Supa Solo (Letrista), Nice To Meet You (Letrista,Feat),Top Girl (Letrista) *Girls' Generation - My Best Friend (Letrista) *Orange Caramel - Magic Girl (Letrista), Aing (Letrista) *Seo In Guk - Love U (Letrista), My Baby U (Letrista) *Super Junior - Love Disease (Letrista) *Lee Hyo Ri - Hey Mr. Big (Letrista), Lesson (Letrista), Sexy Boy (Letrista,Feat) *B1A4 - Only Learned Bad Things (Letrista) *TVXQ (DBSK) - Paradise (Letrista) *Younha - Password 486 (Letrista) *Jessica - Sweet Delight (Letrista) Entre otras muchas letras o composiciones para artistas como Ailee, SHINee, Se7en, Gummy, Lyn, Bobby Kim, M To M, SG Wannabe, 4MEN, Taegoon, Kim Bum Soo, Yangpa, C-REAL, Jang Na Ra, MBLAQ, Mamamoo y otros muchos, siendo considerado uno de los mejores letristas de Corea. Colaboraciones *Wheesung ha colaborado con muchos artistas incluyendo a Se7en, M-Flo, Lovelyn, Masta Wu, Lee Hyo Ri, G.Gorilla, Lee Hyun Do, Younha, Kara,Taebin, Tae Yang y muchos más. *A finales de 2008, Wheesung colaboró una vez más con Lee Hyo Ri quien figuró como su novia en su vídeo de música "별이 지다.." (Fading Star) del album "With All My Heart and Soul". *En el 2009, Wheesung busca la ayuda del productor Lee Hyun, ellos trabajaran para producir el nuevo álbum ; del cual la fecha de liberación ha sido puesta en agosto de 2009. *Mamamoo - Peppermint Chocolate (Feat. K.Will &Wheesung) Premios Curiosidades *'Familia:' Padre,madre y un hermano menor(Hyuk Sung) *'Hobbies:' Leer mangas *A finales de 2008, el artista británico R&B Craig David escogió a Wheesung para grabar la versión coreana de su hit single "Insomnia". El vídeo de música fue liberado el 17 de febrero de 2009 y el comeback de Wheesung fue difundido por Mnet el 19 de febrero. *Gummy fue su entrenadora vocal. Y también llego a ser su novia. *YG Entertainment fue la empresa "creadora" de Wheesung. *Tiene bajo su tutela a Ailee. *El, anteriormente, era quien ayudaba a BIGBANG, incluso a Hyunseung (Pré-debut), quien ayudaba para dejar su timidez y soltar su voz. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Canal Official de WheeSung Galería 7834_153569172468_83494697468_2839852_5096210_n.jpg 8916_161255037468_83494697468_2899983_4932099_n.jpg 249607_10150189536717469_83494697468_7066683_5988620_n.jpg n83494697468_2114781_1445801.jpg wheesung-5th-album-end.jpg wheesung20.jpg c8cf3b48f604c7b87b5a93a60686ad07.jpg Videografía thumb|left|295px|Wheesung - Night and Day thumb|right|300px|Wheesung - Insomnia thumb|295px|right| I thought to marry thumb|left|295px|Heartsore Strory FT JunHyung B2ST thumb|295px|left|The Guys Are Coming thumb|295px|right|MV : Wheesung y Lee Seung :Should I Catch the Flu? thumb|left|300px|Wheesung - Trickling Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:YMC Entertainment Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor